Jealously Baek?
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Uke agresif marah? Memangnya bisa Baek marah pada Giant kesayangannya? Dan ini adalah potongan kejadian adegan ngambeknya Baekhyun. Sidestory from Jealously Kai Chanbaek. Yaoi/BL. Oneshoot. Review?


Jealously Baek?

.

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Romance, fluff?

Rating: T

Length: drabble? Or oneshoot?

Disclaimer: All casts belongs to God and theirselves~

.

.

.

Summary:

Uke agresif marah? Memangnya bisa Baek marah pada Giant kesayangannya? Dan ini adalah potongan kejadian adegan ngambeknya Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur gajelas, ini hanyalah cerita fiktif dan saya tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada semua cast.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Ini bukan remake dari Jealously Kai, ini hanya keisengan saya membuat side story dari sudut pandang ChanBaek. Dan sepertinya ini lebih panjang dari cerita Kai wkwk. Ini juga bentuk kegalauan saya terhadap kejelasan hubungan mereka/?

.

.

.

Tidak seperti Kai yang akan merajuk pada Kyungsoo dan merengek tentang kejelasan hubungan Chansoo, Baekhyun cenderung lebih diam akan hal itu. Dia sudah lebih 'dewasa' dari Kai, tentu saja (hanya dalam beberapa hal, tentu saja). Dan menurutnya, ini masih dalam batas wajar persahabatan antar member yang terjalin selama dua tahun. Bahkan mereka satu dorm.

Lagi pula, Chanyeol sendiri yang setiap malam bilang padanya bahwa dia mencintainya, dengan segala kekonyolan ala Chanyeol tentu saja. Chanyeol yang akan selalu ada disaat dia terpuruk seperti waktu 'itu', Chanyeol yang akan menghiburnya dan menenangkannya ketika dia tertekan. Bahkan terkadang, Chanyeol yang mencarikannya jalan keluar untuk setiap masalah yang dihadapi Baekhyun.

Dan menurut Baekhyun, persahabatan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih dalam batas wajar. Ya, batas wajar. Itu pendapatnya sebelum dengan isengnya dia men-search di google tentang mereka.

Berbagai artikel dari fans bertebaran tepat beberapa detik setelah dia mengklik tombol search. Artikel dating, barang couple, dan lain-lain. Walau Baek yakin artikel-artikel itu tidak sebanyak artikel Chanbaek yang bahkan menjamur dari dua tahun lalu, tapi tetap, rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

Baekhyun membuka laman-laman web itu satu-persatu, membacanya perlahan, terkadang mencermati apa yang tertera disana, menyamakan dengan apa kebiasaan, barang, atau kelakukan Chanyeol yang dituliskan di artikel dan yang dia lihat langsung.

Baek hanya sendiri di ruang santai hari ini, meringkuk di sofa besar di depan TV. Member lain memiliki kesibukan masing-masing untuk dilakukan. Seperti Kyungsoo yang memasak di dapur, Suho yang berjalan-jalan entah kemana sendiri, Sehun yang sedang skype dari pagi, Chanyeol dan JongIn yang tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Raut wajah itu tetap datar, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Padahal Baekhyun dikenal sebagai member yang ekspresif, memiliki segudang ekspresi untuk ditampilkan. Iphone yang ada di tangannya digenggam erat-erat, menahan segala emosi ketika Baek menjumpai kesamaan dari artikel dan apa kenyataan dalam diri Chanyeol.

'Apa benar Chanyeol punya hubungan dengan Kyungsoo?' gumamnya dalam hati ketika melihat fakta-fakta mereka. 'Tidak. Tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baek? Dia mencintaimu.' Baek berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Pundak kanan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terasa berat dan dia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di lehernya.

"Sedang apa, Baekki?" suara bass itu terasa menggema dalam telinga Baekhyun. Ditambah nafas hangat yang berhembus mengenai lehernya, dia tau ini Chanyeol-NYA.

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak, buru-buru mengclose apapun yang sedang dibukanya tadi. "Tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya melihat-lihat Instagram." Oh, Baek, tidakkah kau sadar nada bicaramu terlalu datar?

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Ini bukan Baekhyun-NYA. Oh, bisa jadi ini Baekhyunnya, dalam mode yang lain. Chanyeol berjalan ke depan Baekhyun, berjongkok tepat di depan sofa, di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku berbuat salah, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun serius. Inilah salah satu faktor yang membuat Baekhyun dapat terjatuh berkali-kali kedalam pesona Chanyeol. Wajah serius lelaki humoris itu sangat tampan dan mempesona. Mengalihkan pandang dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya, Baekhyun mencoba menjawab.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah disini." Dan ketika Baekhyun berpikir ulang, dia ingin menyalahkan management tempat mereka bernaung karena telah membuat Chanyeol dipasangkan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah Baek? Yang ada kaitannya denganku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menunduk, menolak untuk menjawab.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri. Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol akan pergi, dan Baekhyun bahkan tak kuasa untuk menahannya agar tetap disini. Tapi tidak, lelaki tinggi itu tidak pergi. Dia duduk di samping Baekhyun, merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk imut di ujung sofa, dan memeluk—menarik—tubuh itu mendekat ke dadanya, menciumi rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padamu tetapi aku berharap kau bisa membaginya denganku. Jangan diam seperti ini. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau sudah jauh berbeda dari biasanya, Baek?" Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek sebentar sebelum melanjutkan,

"Baekhyun-KU yang biasanya akan marah-marah dan menggerutu setiap ada yang tidak sesuai keinginannya atau ketika dia kesal. Dia masih akan mengoceh sepanjang waktu walaupun kesal terhadap suatu hal yang sepele." Lanjut Chanyeol, menyilangkan kakinya lalu menarik Baekhyun ke pangkuannya, memeluknya dari samping, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Jadi aku tau ini bukan masalah yang dapat kau lupakan begitu saja, kan?" ucap Chanyeol. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, hmm? Aku ada disini, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Yakin...kau mau mendengarkanku?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol agak heran dibuatnya namun kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Ya, tentu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Aku—sebenarnya, tadi aku sedang melihat-lihat artikel tentang Chansoo." Ucap Baekhyun lirih, ragu. Chanyeol diam sambil terus menatap Baekhyun.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Oh, tidak, tidak. Baekhyun memang agresif dan pencemburu namun Baekhyun pasti akan mengatakannya blak-blakan dan saat itu juga apa yang tidak disukainya pada Chanyeol. Bukan berdiam diri seperti ini.

"Aku membaca fakta-fakta kalian. Dan kurasa...hampir semuanya benar. Dan aku takut, Yeol-ie. Maksudku, kau juga dekat dengan Kris-hyung. Tapi tidak, aku tau kalian tidak lebih dari sebatas sahabat. Ah, entahlah." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, meremat baju bagian dada Chanyeol.

"Kau takut kalau aku berpaling ke Eomma EXO-K, begitu?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bahkan kau memanggilnya eomma kan..." Baekhyun berkata dengan sendu. Chanyeol terkejut. Apa Baekhyun sesensitif ini?

"Baekhyun, hey, Sayang. Dengarkan aku." Chanyeol mencoba meraih dagu Baekhyun dan membawa tatapan Baekhyun ke atas, menatap matanya. Mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, tampak seperti puppy eyes. Terpancar ketakutan yang ketara didalamnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sayang? Tidakkah kau percaya kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, hmm? Aku hanya bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo. Sama seperti aku dengan Kris-hyung, dengan Suho-hyung, dengan Sehun, Kai, dan yang lainnya." Chanyeol menghapus butir air mata yang jatuh di pipi mulus kekasihnya dengan lembut sambil satu tangannya masih memegang pinggang Baekhyun, menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Tap-tapi, fakta-fakta itu...hiks, Yeol-ieeee~~" Baekhyun mulai merajuk sekarang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol sambil mengusak-usak wajahnya disana.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Sayang. Apa kau terlalu banyak membaca rumor-rumor itu, hmm? Jangan mudah percaya apa yang kau baca, Sayangku." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala itu berkali-kali. Biasanya cara ini selalu berhasil menenangkan tangisan meraung-raung kekasih manjanya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memiliki kesamaan dengan Kyungsoo? Barang yang sama? Tidakkah aku boleh memilikinya? Seperti barang kembarmu dengan Tao atau yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. "Lagipula, sexy dancing machine EXO itu bisa merajuk berhari-hari jika Owlnya kucuri, kan? Aku tidak mungkin membuat idolaku bersedih, kan, Sayang? Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan memiliki puluhan barang couple, tidakkah itu membuatmu yakin kalau Kyungsoo terikat dengan Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita juga memiliki puluhan barang couple tanpa kita sadari, Baekki. Tidakkah kau tau kalau barang-barangku sebagian adalah barang couple denganmu? Baju, gelang, cincin, kacamata, entahlah, terlalu banyak jika aku harus menyebutkan semuanya." Tangis Baekhyun berhenti. Dia sedang mengusap matanya dengan lucu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu cemburu, Sayang. Dan jangan menangis lagi ya, aku ikut sedih melihatmu." Chanyeol mengecup sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol-ie." Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke sekitar leher Chanyeol. "Maaf jika aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Apa aku terlalu kekanakkan dan manja?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan binar matanya yang telah kembali.

"Uhm, ya, sedikit..." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ugh, memalukan." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Jangan mudah mempercayai rumor lagi, ya. Ini baru member EXO. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba SM mengkonfirmasi aku dating dengan seseorang, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol, menggoda sekaligus menyindir kekasihnya.

"Diam dan jangan ungkit itu, Park. Dan jika benar ada konfirmasi, orang itu pasti aku." Baekhyun tertawa kecil di leher Chanyeol.

"Oh yeah, kau benar. Jadi kapan kita akan mengkonfirmasi ini ke SM?" canda Chanyeol, membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah dan Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Ah, kau menyebalkan. Dan kenapa aku semakin mencintaimu, huh?" gerutu Baekhyun, walau dia menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Karena cintaku padamu juga terus tumbuh, ByunBaek~"

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA APA INI.

Gantung ga? Gantung ga? Enggak lah ya.

Btw ini duakali panjangnya yang Kaisoo waks

Serius saya ngerasa kaya Kaisoo tuh sidestory-nya ini, bukan sebaliknya haha

Habisnya inspirasi ngalir terus buat yang ini wkwk jadinya ya syudah~

Oiya, mohon jangan dianggap serius semua yang ada di atas, saya gak pernah search Chansoo juga di Google sebenarnya wkwkwkwk

Review?


End file.
